The Time I Loved You
by BaekbyChuu
Summary: Sepuluh tahun kuhabiskan untuk membencinya, dan kuhabiskan sepanjang sisa hidupku untuk mencintainya. Aku terbebas darinya karena kematian, tapi aku tak pernah bebas dari cintanya yang begitu tulus / ChanBaek fanfiction based true story/ Warn: GS for Baekhyun. Enjoy All


**Baekbychuu's present**

 **.**

 **"The Time I Loved You"**

 **.**

 **Main Cast: Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, etc**

 **.**

 **Warning: Genderswitch, Based True Story, This story its NOT MINE.**

 **.**

 **Rate: T**

 **.**

 **Oneshoot**

 **.**

 **...ChanBaek...**

 **.**

 _ **"Sepuluh tahun kuhabiskan untuk membencinya, dan kuhabiskan sepanjang sisa hidupku untuk mencintainya. Aku terbebas darinya karena kematian, tapi aku tak pernah bebas dari cintanya yang begitu tulus"**_

 **.**

 **.**

Benci. Itulah satu kata yang selalu Baekhyun bisikkan dalam hatinya hampir disepanjang kebersamaannya dengan Chanyeol, suaminya. Meskipun ia menikah dengan Chanyeol, Baekhyun tak pernah menyerahkan hatinya pada pria yang telah resmi mempersuntingnya itu. Menikah atas paksaan orangtua membuat wanita cantik itu membenci suaminya sendiri.

Meskipun menikah secara terpaksa, Baekhyun tak pernah menunjukkan sikap bencinya secara langsung kepada Chanyeol. Meskipun membencinya, ia tetap melayani Chanyeol sebagaimana tugas seorang istri kepada suami. Baekhyun terpaksa melakukan itu karena ia tak punya pilihan lain. Beberapa kali sempat terbersit keinginannya untuk meninggalkan Chanyeol, tapi Baekhyun tak memiliki kemampuan finansial dan tak mendapat dukungan dari siapapun. Kedua orangtua Baekhyun sangat menyayangi Chanyeol, karena menurut mereka Chanyeol adalah sosok suami yang sempurna untuk putri tunggal mereka.

Sebagai gadis yang saat itu baru saja menyelesaikan study S-1, Baekhyun tak berdaya melawan keinginan kedua orangtuanya agar segera menikah. Tanpa bertanya kesediaannya, Ayah dan Ibunya menerima lamaran yang datang dari pihak Chanyeol kepadanya.

Bukan tanpa alasan Baekhyun menolak untuk dinikahkan dengan Chanyeol saat itu. Disamping perbedaan usia yang lebih dari delapan tahun, Baekhyun juga tidak mengenal Chanyeol dengan baik. Ia hanya tau Chanyeol adalah keponakan dari salah satu teman baik Ayahnya.

Saat itu Baekhyun melakukan protes karena merasa dirinya masih terlalu muda dan tidak siap untuk menikah, ditambah keinginannya yang ingin berkarir terlebih dahulu sebelum menikah. Namun semua protes yang dilancarkan wanita itu tak digubris oleh orangtuanya. Ayah dan Ibunya tetap bersikeras akan menikahkannya dengan Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol adalah pria yang mapan Baekie. Kau tak perlu bersusah payah bekerja, Chanyeol akan sanggup memenuhi semua kebutuhanmu"

Itu adalah ucapan Ibunya ketika ia membujuk Ibunya untuk memikirkan kembali keputusan yang mereka buat.

"Tapi aku belum siap untuk menikah Bu. Lagipula aku tidak mengenal Chanyeol dengan baik" protes Baekhyun saat itu.

"Kalian bisa saling mengenal saat sudah menikah nanti, percayalah nak, Chanyeol adalah pria yang baik. Kau akan bahagia hidup dengannya. Ayah dan Ibu melakukan ini semua demi kebaikanmu dan demi masa depanmu sayang"

Dan dengan keluarnya kata keramat _'demi kebahagiannya'_ , Baekhyun pun menyerah. Ia sadar keputusan kedua orangtuanya sudah tidak dapat diganggu gugat. Dan usaha menggagalkan pernikahan dari pihak keluarganya pun mustahil terlaksana.

Namun Baekhyun bukanlah gadis yang bodoh, gagal untuk membujuk orangtuanya tak lantas menyurutkan semangatnya. Sekuat tenaga ia memutar otak untuk mencari cara untuk menggagalkan pernikahannya dengan Chanyeol. Dan kali ini Baekhyun mencoba merayu Chanyeol, agar pria itu sendiri yang mencabut lamarannya.

.

.

Saa itu adalah pertemuan mereka yang kesekian kalinya. Sejak melayangkan lamaran untuk Baekhyun, pria itu mulai melancarkan aksi pendekatan pada wanita yang akan segera dinikahinya itu dengan cara mengajak Baekhyun keluar rumah setiap akhir pekan. Hal yang disambut orangtua Baekhyun dengan sangat gembira, bahkan terkesan mereka yang jauh lebih bersemangat dibandingkan Baekhyun sendiri.

"Tidakkah ini terlalu buru-buru? Bisakah kau fikirkan kembali tentang lamaranmu itu padaku" Baekhyun menatap penuh harap pada pria dihadapannya.

"Aku sudah memikirkannya dengan masak-masak Baekhyun. Apa kau keberatan? Atau kau belum siap? Jika demikian aku bisa mengundur waktu pernikahan kita"

Baekhyun menghela nafas lelah. Ternyata menghadapi Chanyeol jauh lebih sulit daripada menghadapi kedua orangtuanya. Pria ini bahkan sama sekali tidak peka dengan maksud ucapannya. Haruskah ia berteriak bahwa ia menolak dinikahkan padanya tepat diwajah Chanyeol agar pria itu mengerti?

"Dengar Chanyeol, aku bukanlah wanita yang tepat untukmu. Kau pria yang baik, kau bisa mendapatkan wanita yang jauh lebih baik dariku. Aku tak bisa melayanimu dengan baik nanti. Kau tau aku tak bisa memasak, aku tak bisa beres-beres rumah, bahkan aku tidak pernah menyuci pakaianku sendiri. Aku bukan wanita yang tepat untuk dijadikan istri"

Dengan tingkat _stress_ yang semakin tinggi akhrinya Baekhyun memilih cara untuk merendahkan dirinya sendiri dihadapan Chanyeol. Bahkan saat ini, wanita dengan perawakan mungil itu rela melakukan apa saja agar Chanyeol bersedia mengurungkan rencananya untuk menikahinya.

"Baekhyun maafkan aku sebelumnya. Jika hal itu yang kau takutkan maka kau tak perlu cemas. Baekhyun kau harus tau, saat ini aku sedang mencari istri, bukan mencari seorang pengurus rumah tangga. Kau tak perlu melakukan itu semua untukku, percayalah aku bisa melakukan semuanya sendiri. Yang perlu kau lakukan hanyalah disampingku, menjadi istriku, pendampingku" ucap Chanyeol lantang dan tepat sasaran.

Dan kini Baekhyun benar-benar menyerah. Ia kehabisan akal. Tak ada lagi yang bisa ia lakukan selain menerima suratan takdir yang telah digoreskan Tuhan untuknya. Sekeras apapun ia berusaha pada akhirnya ia mengaku kalah. Menikah dengan Chanyeol adalah takdir yang telah ditetapkan Tuhan untuknya.

.

.

.

 **...ChanBaek...**

 **.**

 **.**

Tiga bulan kemudian pernikahan mereka pun digelar, dan sejak saat itu Baekhyun resmi menjadi istri Park Chanyeol. Pernikahan yang cukup mewah mengingat dirinya dipersunting oleh pria mapan yang memiliki posisi penting disalah satu kantor pemerintahan. Ditambah status Baekhyun sebagai putri semata wayang dari Tuan Byun yang juga adalah pensiunan polisi membuat tamu yang hadir diresepsi pernikahan mereka kebanyakan berasal dari kalangan pejabat pemerintahan dan kepolisian.

Sepanjang resepsi pernikahan mereka berlangsung, Baekhyun terus memasang senyum palsu, tak ada raut kebahagiaan yang terpancar dari wajah cantiknya. Berbanding terbalik dengan Chanyeol yang terus tersenyum bahagia sambil memeluk mesra pinggang wanita yang telah resmi dinikahinya itu. Seolah menunjukkan bahwa ia adalah pria yang paling beruntung dan berbahagia didunia.

Tepat jam 10 malam acara resepsi itu pun selesai, Chanyeol langsung memboyong Baekhyun pulang kerumahnya sendiri. Dimana kamar pengantin sudah disiapkannya terlebih dahulu. Segala macam peralatan dan kebutuhan Baekhyun juga telah disediakan pria tampan itu, mengantisipasi agar istrinya tak kekurangan satu apapun dirumahnya nanti.

"Sayang kau bisa memakai kamar mandinya duluan, aku akan menggunakan yang diluar"

"Tunggu Chanyeol, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan" Baekhyun menahan langkah Chanyeol yang saat itu sudah akan keluar dari kamar mereka.

Chanyeol berbalik dan memandang istrinya dengan pandangan sayang "Ada apa Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun terlihat bingung darimana harus memulai pembicaraan. Ia merasa gugup namun disatu sisi ia merasa harus mengatakan hal ini segera pada suaminya.

"Kita sudah menikah sekarang, dan sebagai seorang istri tentu aku tau kewajibanku untuk melayani kebutuhan biologismu nantinya. Aku akan melakukannya, tapi sebelumnya bisakah kau mengabulkan keinginanku?"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol yang terlihat memberikan pandangan bingung bercampur penasaran. Menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan wanita itu selanjutnya.

Chanyeol melangkah mendekati istrinya, membelai lembut wajah wanita yang beberapa jam lalu dinikahinya. Dengan gerakan lembut pria tinggi itu menaikkan dagu Baekhyun, mengecup lembut bibir mungil istrinya untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan sayang?" ucap Chanyeol tepat didepan bibir Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memundurkan wajahnya untuk dapat melihat langsung Chanyeol tepat dimatanya.

"Aku tak ingin punya anak" ucap Baekhyun lantang.

Chanyeol tersentak mendengar pernyataan yang baru saja diucapkan Baekhyun. Pria itu mengerutkan keningnya dan memandang wanita dihadapannya dengan bingung.

"Sayang apa yang kau bicarakan?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan nada lembut.

"Kau mendengarnya dengan jelas Chanyeol. Aku tidak ingin punya anak. Aku akan tetap melayanimu diranjang kapanpun kau mau, tapi dengan syarat kau tidak boleh membuatku hamil"

Gurat kecewa terlintas diwajah tampan Chanyeol. Ia tak menyangka permintaan Baekhyun ternyata sangat berat.

"Tapi kenapa sayang? Tak masalah jika kau belum siap untuk mengandung kita bisa menundanya sampai kau siap" pujuk Chanyeol. Berusaha untuk mengubah keinginan Baekhyun.

"Tidak Chanyeol. Aku tidak mau" sergah Baekhyun cepat. Nada suaranya mulai naik.

"Dulu kau katakan kau hanya mencari seorang istri bukan?Sekarang aku sudah menjadi istrimu. Tak ada pembicaraan mengenai keturunan saat itu bukan? Jadi aku rasa tak akan masalah jika kita tak punya anak, karena sejauh yang aku ingat kau hanya menginginkanku sebagai pendampingmu, bukan Ibu dari anak-anakmu"

"Tapi Baekhyun..."

Baekhyun mengangkat tangannya, meminta Chanyeol untuk diam. Tak memberi kesempatan suaminya itu untuk mengeluarkan pendapatnya.

"Semua terserahmu sekarang. Jika kau tidak setuju dengan permintaanku maka lupakan saja semua. Jangan pernah bermimpi untuk menyentuhku. Seujung kuku pun takkan ku ijinkan" ancam Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mendesah frustasi. Ia sangat dilema dengan pilihan yang diberikan Baekhyun untuknya. Disatu sisi ia sangat ingin memiliki anak mengingat usianya yang kini sudah lebih dari tiga puluh tahun. Namun disatu sisi rasa cintanya yang begitu besar pada istrinya membuatnya tak akan sanggup jika menolak keinginan Baekhyun. Rasa kecewanya atas keputusan Baekhyun tak mampu menandingi rasa cintanya pada wanita itu.

"Baiklah sayang. Jika itu keinginanmu maka aku akan mengabulkannya. Tak akan ada anak dalam pernikahan kita" ucap Chanyeol mengalah.

Sebesar apapun keinginannya untuk mempunyai anak dengan Baekhyun untuk sekarang harus dikubur Chanyeol dalam-dalam. Tak masalah jika tak memiliki anak jika Baekhyun tetap disampingnya dan tak meninggalkannya.

.

.

.

Setelah menikah, Baekhyun menjadi istri yang sangat manja. Ia melakukan segala hal sesuka hatinya. Dan Chanyeol tak mempermasalahkan hal itu. Bahkan pria itu juga turut memanjakan dirinya sedemikian rupa dengan menuruti semua keinginannya.

Baekhyun tak pernah benar-benar menjalankan tugasnya sebagai seorang istri untuk mengurusi semua kebutuhan Chanyeol. Yang ada Baekhyun selalu bergantung kepada Chanyeol untuk melakukan semua hal baik untuk dirinya maupun untuk Chanyeol sendiri. Baekhyun sengaja melakukan hal itu karena ia menganggap hal itu sudah seharusnya Chanyeol lakukan untuknya setelah apa yang pria itu lakukan padanya. Ia telah menyerahkan hidupnya untuk menjadi istri Chanyeol, sehingga ia merasa tugas Chanyeol lah untuk membuatnya bahagia dengan menuruti semua keinginannya.

Dirumah mereka Baekhyun adalah ratunya. Tak ada seorangpun yang berani melawan. Jika ada saja sedikit masalah yang terjadi akibat petugas rumah tangga yang mengurus rumah mereka, Baekhyun akan selalu menyalahkan Chanyeol. Tak terhitung sudah berapa banyak Baekhyun mendamprat Chanyeol akibat kesalahan-kesalahan kecil yang dilakukan suaminya itu.

"Chanyeol..." pekikan Baekhyun menggema dipagi hari.

Baekhyun berjalan dengan langkah cepat mencari keberadaan suaminya dengan memegang handuk disebelah tangannya. Baekhyun memasuki dapur saat ditemukannya Chanyeol sedang berada disana sambil membuat sarapan pagi untuk mereka.

"Berapa kali aku katakan untuk tidak meletakkan handuk basahmu diatas kasur? Kau ini mengapa susah sekali dikasi tau" marah Baekhyun sambil melempar handuk milik Chanyeol kearah pria itu.

Chanyeol hanya bisa mendesah melihat kelakuan Baekhyun, bukan hal baru mendapati istrinya itu marah-marah akibat hal kecil. Sudah hampir satu tahun mereka menikah dan Chanyeol sudah paham akan tabiat istrinya itu.

"Sayang aku minta maaf, aku lupa. Sudah ya jangan marah-marah lagi, ini masih pagi. Tidak enak didengar tetangga" pujuk Chanyeol dengan lembut.

Dengan sabar ia menuntun istrinya untuk duduk dimeja makan dan menyiapkan sarapan untuknya.

Baekhyun dengan wajah yang masih tertekuk dengan berat hati menurut pada Chanyeol yang setengah memaksanya untuk melupakan kemarahannya.

Namun belum juga reda kemarahannya yang sebelumnya kini Baekhyun kembali mengamuk saat melihat Chanyeol meletakkan sendok bekas mengaduk susu diatas meja.

"Jangan diletakkan disitu, kau tidak lihat nodanya akan lengket dan mengundang semut untuk datang" sembur Baekhyun langsung.

Tanpa menjawab omelan Baekhyun, dalam diam Chanyeol mengambil kembali sendok itu dan membersihkan noda bekas susu yang terdapat diatas meja. Sementara Baekhyun masih melayangkan tatapan kesal pada suaminya itu.

Banyak hal lainnya yang akan terus diprotes Baekhyun mengenai kebiasaan-kebiasaan Chanyeol. Seperti misalnya ketika Chanyeol memakai laptop Baekhyun untuk mengerjakan pekerjaannya saat laptopnya sedang rusak beberapa saat yang lalu. Baekhyun marah karena Chanyeol meninggalkan laptopnya begitu saja tanpa mematikannya terlebih dahulu.

Baekhyun juga akan marah jika Chanyeol menggantung bajunya di kapstock miliknya. Atau seperti hal kecil lainnnya, Baekhyun bahkan marah ketika Chanyeol memakai pasta gigi tanpa memencetnya dengan rapi. Dan hal yang paling membuat wanita itu semakin membenci Chanyeol adalah ketika Chanyeol menghubunginya hingga berkali-kali ketika ia sedang menghabiskan waktu bersenang-senang dengan teman-temannya.

Namun selain hal diatas muncul hal lain yang juga turut membuat Baekhyun semakin marah pada Chanyeol. Itu adalah kemarahan terbesar Baekhyun pada Chanyeol. Saat itu Baekhyun dinyatakan positif hamil oleh dokter. Mendengar hal itu Baekhyun langsung mengamuk pada Chanyeol dan melampiaskan kemarahannya.

Seperti perjanjian mereka diawal menikah, Chanyeol telah setuju untuk tidak punya anak dan Baekhyun pun melakukan pencegahan dengan menggunakan pil pencegah kehamilan secara rutin, dan Chanyeol mendukungnya. Tapi ternyata Chanyeol menyembunyikan keinginannya yang begitu dalam untuk memiliki anak, sehingga pada saat mereka akan berhubungan intim Chanyeol menyadari Baekhyun belum meminum obatnya dan melihat kesempatan itu Chanyeol pun membiarkannya. Hingga akhirnya kini Baekhyun dinyatakan mengandung.

"Brengsek kau Chanyeol, kau pasti sengaja melakukan ini. Dasar pembohong, kau sudah membohongiku. Aku tak akan memaafkanmu" raung Baekhyun sambil memukuli Chanyeol dengan sekuat tenaganya.

Saat itu mereka baru saja pulang dari dokter kandungan. Baekhyun memaksa untuk menggugurkan kandungannya, namun sang dokter menolak karena kandungan Baekhyun sudah berusia hampir tiga bulan, dan akan berbahaya bagi diri Baekhyun jika ia memaksa untuk menggugurkan janinnya.

Chanyeol menerima semua pukulan dan makian yang dilayangkan Baekhyun untuknya tanpa sedikitpun berniat menghindarinya. Biarlah sementara ia merasakan kemurkaan Baekhyun, yang terpenting saat ini baginya adalah ia akan segera mempunyai anak. Dan Chanyeol berjanji akan melakukan apapun demi melihat anaknya terlahir kedunia.

"Seharusnya aku tidak percaya pada bajingan sepertimu. Kau memanfaatkanku disaat aku lengah. Kau sangat keterlaluan Park Chanyeol" makian Baekhyun masih terus berlanjut.

"Sayang, aku mohon jangan seperti ini. Aku minta maaf. Aku berjanji akan melakukan apapun yang kau mau, tapi aku mohon biarkan anak kita lahir sayang. Aku mohon lahirkan dia untukku" Chanyeol berlutut memohon pada Baekhyun. Pria tampan itu meletakkan kepalanya diatas pangkuan Baekhyun sambil memeluk perut istrinya itu.

Dengan air mata yang masih mengalir dimatanya Baekhyun tak menggubris permohonan Chanyeol. Wanita itu hanya diam. Namun Chanyeol dapat mengartikan kediaman Baekhyun itu sebagai jawaban persetujuan wanita itu. Ia yakin Baekhyun pasti akan melahirkan anak untuknya.

Kemarahan Baekhyun semakin menjadi-jadi saat ia mengetahui ia mengandung anak kembar dan harus melalui proses kehamilan serta persalinan yang sulit. Baekhyun hampir kehilangan nyawanya saat harus melahirkan bayi kembarnya saat itu. Ketika ia tersadar dari kondisi kritisnya ia langsung memaksa Chanyeol untuk segera melakukan vasektomi agar Chanyeol tidak dapat membuatnya hamil lagi. Dan dengan patuh akhirnya Chanyeol pun menjalani proses vasektomi itu, karena Baekhyun mengancam akan meninggalkan dirinya dan kedua anak kembar mereka jika Chanyeol tak segera melakukan vasektomi.

.

.

.

 **...ChanBaek...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Waktu berlalu begitu saja hingga tak terasa anak kembar mereka, Sehun dan Luhan sudah berusia delapan tahun. Seperti pagi-pagi sebelumnya, Baekhyun akan menjadi yang terakhir kali bangun. Chanyeol dan anak-anaknya sudah menunggu dimeja makan. Dan tetap seperti biasa Chanyeol lah yang menyiapkan sarapan pagi dan mengantar anak-anak kesekolah.

"Sayang jangan lupa hari ini Ibumu berulang tahun. Kau harus datang kesana, Ibu mengadakan acara" ingat Chanyeol pada istrinya.

"Hmmm" Baekhyun hanya menjawab dengan anggukan dan gumaman tak jelas.

"Jangan sampai tidak datang lagi. Tahun lalu kau sudah tidak datang keacara Ibu" lanjut Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tidak mempedulikan ucapan Chanyeol yang mengingatkannya akan peristiwa tahun lalu, dimana saat itu Baekhyun lebih memilih menghabiskan waktunya dipusat perbelanjaan dan tidak menghadiri acara ulang tahun Ibunya. Tak bisa dipungkiri, Baekhyun juga turut membenci orangtuanya karena merasa terjebak dengan pernikahannya yang dipaksa oleh kedua orangtuanya itu.

Sebelum kekantor, Chanyeol mempunyai kebiasaan untuk mencium pipi Baekhyun dan akan diikuti juga oleh kedua anak kembarnya. Tetapi kali ini Chanyeol tiba-tiba memeluknya didepan anak-anak. Hal yang akhirnya membuay anak-anak menggoda Ayahnya dengan ribut.

"Ciyeee Papa romantis sekaliii" Sehun, putra mereka menggoda Ayahnya.

"Iyanih tumben Papa meluk Mama. Mesra banget sih" Luhan juga turut menimpali godaan yang dimulai saudara kembarnya.

Baekhyun merasa malu mendengar godaan yang terus dilakukan anak-anaknya. Baekhyun berusaha mengelak dan melepaskan diri dari pelukan Chanyeol. Meskipun pada akhirnya ia ikut tersenyum juga bersama anak-anak.

Setelah anak-anak masuk kedalam mobil, Chanyeol kembali lagi mendekati Baekhyun dan menciun istrinya itu hingga beberapa kali. Bahkan Chanyeol juga menyempatkan diri untuk melumat lembut bibir Baekhyun. Hal yang tak pernah ia lakukan saat mereka sedang berada diluar kamar. Namun kali ini pria itu melakukannya dan terkesan berat untuk melepaskan Baekhyun. Akhirnya dengan sedikit paksaan, Baekhyun berhasil membuat Chanyeol menghentikan ciuman-ciumannya dan meminta pria itu untuk segera berangkat.

.

.

.

Setelah suami dan anak-anaknya pergi, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk pergi kesalon. Menghabiskan waktu disalon adalah hobi Baekhyun. Biar bagaimanapun Baekhyun masih muda dan ia merasa sangat penting untuk menjaga kecantikannya dengan terus melakukan perawatan rutin disalon.

Baekhyun tiba disalon langganannya beberapa jam kemudian. Disana ia bertemu dengan salah satu teman sekaligus orang yang juga tidak disukainya, yaitu Seohyun. Mereka saling mengobrol dengan asyik dan termasuk saling memamerkan kegiatan serta harta yang mereka miliki.

Sampai tiba waktunya Baekhyun harus membayar tagihan perawatannya. Baekhyun sibuk merogoh isi tasnya untuk mencari dompetnya. Namun betapa terkejutnya Baekhyun saat tak mendapati dompetnya. Sepertinya tertinggal dirumah. Akhirnya Baekhyun memutuskan untuk menelepon suaminya saat ia tak juga menemukan dompetnya didalam tasnya.

 _"Maaf sayang, kemarin Sehun minta uang jajan dan aku tidak punya uang kecil maka aku ambil dari dompetmu. Aku lupa menaruhnya kembali kedalam tasmu. Kalau tidak salah aku meletakkannya diatas meja kerjaku"_ jelas Chanyeol dengan lembut sesaat setelah mendengar pengaduan istrinya yang tak menemukan dompetnya.

Baekhyun yang mendengar kecerobohan Chanyeol marah dan kembali mengomelinya dengan kasar "Kau ini benar-benar tidak berguna dan menyusahkan" Baekhyun menutup teleponnya tanpa menunggu Chanyeol selesai berbicara.

Namun tak lama kemudian ponsel Baekhyun berbunyi. Meski dengan kesal, Baekhyun tetap mengangkatnya. "Apalagi?" ucap Baekhyun dengan setengah membentak.

 _"Sayang, aku akan pulang sekarang dan mengantar dompetmu. Kau sekarang ada dimana sayang?"_ tanya Chanyeol cepat. Khawatir Baekhyun akan menutup teleponnya kembali.

"Aku disalon milik Suho" jawab Baekhyun dan tanpa menunggu jawaban Chanyeol, Baekhyun kembali menutup teleponnya.

"Tunggu sebentar ya. Suamiku akan segera datang" ucap Baekhyun pada kasir dengan tersenyum kecil.

"Iya Nyonya tidak apa-apa" balas kasir itu ramah.

"Sudahlah Baekhyun, kau ini seperti dengan siapa saja, pulanglah daripada kau merepotkan suamimu. Kau bisa membayarnya nanti saat kau datang lagi"

Suho yang tak lain adalah sahabat sekaligus pemilik salon langganan Baekhyun itu tiba-tiba muncul. Wanita cantik itu bahkan sudah memperbolehkan Baekhyun pergi tanpa memusingkan tagihan salonnya. Tapi Baekhyun merasa malu karena Seohyun yang juga berada disitu dan ikut mendengar insiden ketinggalan dompet, membuat Baekhyun gengsi untuk berhutang dulu. Ia pun mengatakan agar tetap disini sampai suaminya datang.

Hujan turun saat Baekhyun melihat keluar. Ia berharap mobil Chanyeol akan segera sampai. Menit berlalu menjadi jam, Baekhyun semakin tidak sabar sehingga ia mulai menghubungi ponsel Chanyeol. Tak ada jawaban meskipun sudah berkali-kali Baekhyun menghubunginya. Biasanya Chanyeol akan langsung mengangkat telepon dari Baekhyun bahkan tak sampai didering yang kedua. Baekhyun mulai merasa kesal dan marah.

Telepon Baekhyun akhirnya diangkat setelah melakukan percobaan yang entah berapa kali. Ketika Baekhyun baru akan membentak Chanyeol, sebuah suara asing menahannya. Baekhyun terdiam beberapa saat mendengar suara asing yang menjawab telepon suaminya dan memeperkenalkan dirinya.

 _"Selamat siang, Nyonya. Apakah Nyonya istri dari Tuan Park Chanyeol? "_

"Iya benar, saya istrinya" jawab Baekhyun cepat.

 _"Mohon maaf Nyonya, suami anda baru saja mengalami kecelakaan dan saat ini sedang dibawa kerumah sakit"_ ucap lelaki asing itu yang ternyata adalah seorang polisi.

Saat itu Baekhyun hanya terdiam mendengar penjelasan polisi itu. Telepon akhirnya ditutup setelah sebelumnya Baekhyun hanya mampu mengucapkan terima kasih atas informasi yang diberikan polisi itu padanya.

Setelah telepon ditutup dengan seketika Baekhyun jatuh terduduk lemas diatas lantai dalam keadaan bingung. Tangannya menggenggam erat ponselnya. Beberapa orang pegawai salon mendekatinya dan dengan sigap bertanya apa yang terjadi padanya.

"Nyonya anda kenapa? Anda baik-baik saja" bergantian pertanyaan itu disuarakan para pegawai salon.

Baekhyun tak dapat menjawab, Ibu muda itu hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengam bingung, sementara wajahnya sudah berubah pucat seputih kapas.

.

.

.

Entah bagaimana caranya akhirnya Baekhyun tiba dirumah sakit yang disebutkan petugas polisi tadi. Dan entah bagaimana pula, seluruh keluarga besarnya juga telah hadir disana untuk menyusulnya.

Baekhyun terdiam seribu bahasa menunggu suaminya didepan ruang gawat darurat. Baekhyun tidak tahu harus melakukan apa, karena selama ini Chanyeol lah yang melakukan segalanya untuknya.

Setelah menunggu beberapa jam, akhirnya seorang dokter keluar dari ruangan dan menyampaikan berita itu.

"Kami sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin, tapi Tuhan berencana lain. Tuan Chanyeol tak dapat diselamatkan, kami turut berduka cita atas meninggalnya Tuan Chanyeol" ucap dokter itu dengan ekspresi dan nada suara penuh penyesalan dan keprihatinan.

Chanyeol telah tiada. Ia meninggal bukan karena kecelakaan yang menimpanya, melainkan serangan jantunglah yang menyebabkan kematiannya.

Tangisan pun meledak seketika sesaat setelah dokter menyatakan bahwa Chanyeol telah meninggal. Tangisan dari anak-anak dan kedua orangtua Baekhyun dan orangtua Chanyeol saling bersahutan.

Sementara Baekhyun, setelah mendengar kenyataan itu, ia malah sibuk menenangkan Ayah, Ibu serta mertuanya yang terlihat shock. Sama sekali tak ada setetes air mata yang keluar dari kedua mata Baekhyun.

"Papa, jangan pergi. Jangan tinggalkan Luhan Pa" isak tangis Luhan terdengar begitu memilukan.

"Mama, kenapa Papa pergi Ma? Sehun mau Papa"

Kedua anak kembarnya yang terpukul mendengar kenyataan bahwa Ayahnya telah tiada memeluk Baekhyun dengan erat. Tetapi kesedihan dan tangisan mereka bahkan sama sekali tak mampu membuat Baekhyun menangis.

.

.

.

Setelah menyelesaikan proses administrasi akhirnya jenazah Chanyeol dibawa pulang untuk disemayamkan dirumahnya. Ketika jenazah Chanyeol sudah tiba dirumah Baekhyun duduk tepat dihadapannya, ia termangu menatap wajah Chanyeol.

Baru Baekhyun sadari, inilah pertama kalinya ia benar-benar menatap wajah Chanyeol yang terlihat seperti tertidur pulas. Ia mendekati wajah Chanyeol dan memandanginya dengan seksama.

Saat itulah dada Baekhyun menjadi sesak seketika. Teringat apa yang telah Chanyeol berikan padanya selama sepuluh tahun kebersamaan mereka. Dengan perlahan Baekhyun menyentuh wajah Chanyeol yang telah dingin dan ia sadari inilah kali pertama kali ia menyentuh wajah yang dulu selalu dihiasi senyum hangat.

"Chanyeol...Chanyeol" panggil Baekhyun pilu.

Airmata merebak dimata Baekhyun, mengaburkan pandangannya. Baekhyun terkesiap, berusaha mengusap agar airmata tak menghalangi tatapan terakhirnya pada Chanyeol, Baekhyun ingin mengingat semua bagian wajah Chanyeol agar kenangan manis tentang suaminya tak berakhir begitu saja. Tapi bukannya berhenti, airmata Baekhyun semakin deras membanjiri kedua pipinya.

"Yeol, jangan pergi. Jangan tinggalkan aku sayang" tangisan Baekhyun terdengar begitu menyayat hati.

Peringatan dari para tetua yang mengatur prosesi pemakaman tidak mampu membuatnya berhenti menangis. Baekhyun berusaha menahannya, tapi dadanya terasa sesak mengingat apa yang telah ia perbuat pada Chanyeol terakhir kali saat mereka berbicara.

Baekhyun teringat betapa ia tak pernah memperhatikan kesehatan Chanyeol. Ia hampir tak pernah mengatur makanan Chanyeol. Padahal Chanyeol selalu mengatur apa yang ia makan. Chanyeol memperhatikan vitamin dan obat yang harus ia konsumsi terutama ketika ia sedang mengandung dan setelah melahirkan. Chanyeol tak pernah absen mengingatkannya untuk makan dengan teratur, bahkan terkadang menyuapinya kalau Baekhyun sedang malas makan. Baekhyun tak pernah tahu apa yang Chanyeol makan karena ia tak pernah bertanya. Bahkan ia tak tahu apa yang Chanyeol sukai dan tidak disukai.

Hampir seluruh keluarga tahu bahwa suaminya adalah penggemar mie instant dan kopi kental. Dada Baekhyun sesak mendengarnya, karena ia tahu Chanyeol mungkin terpaksa makan mie instant karena Baekhyun hampir tak pernah memasak untuk Chanyeol. Baekhyun hanya memasak untuk anak-anak dan dirinya sendiri. Baekhyun tak perduli Chanyeol sudah makan atau belum ketika pulang kerja. Chanyeol bisa makan masakannya hanya kalau bersisa. Chanyeol pun pulang larut malam setiap hari karena dari kantor cukup jauh dari rumah. Baekhyun tak pernah mau menanggapi permintaan Chanyeol untuk pindah lebih dekat ke kantor Chanyeol karena tak mau jauh-jauh dari tempat tinggal teman-temannya.

Saat pemakaman, Baekhyun tak mampu menahan diri lagi. Ia pingsan ketika melihat tubuh Chanyeol hilang bersama dengan onggokan tanah yang menimbun peti tempat peristirahatan terakhirnya. Baekhyun tak tahu apapun sampai terbangun di tempat tidur besarnya. Baekhyun terbangun dengan rasa sesal memenuhi rongga dadanya. Keluarga besar Baekhyun membujuknya dengan sia-sia, karena mereka tak pernah tahu mengapa Baekhyun begitu terluka kehilangan Chanyeol.

.

.

.

.

Hari-hari yang Baekhyun jalani setelah kepergian Chanyeol bukanlah kebebasan seperti yang selama ini ia inginkan, tetapi ia malah terjebak didalam keinginan untuk terus bersama Chanyeol. Dihari-hari awal kepergian Chanyeol, Baekhyun duduk termangu memandangi piring kosong. Ayah, Ibu dan ibu mertuanya membujuk Baekhyun untuk makan. Tetapi yang Baekhyun ingat hanyalah saat suaminya membujuknya makan kalau ia sedang merajuk dulu.

Ketika ia lupa membawa handuk saat mandi, Baekhyun akan berteriak memanggil Chanyeol seperti biasa dan ketika malah Ibunya yang datang, Baekhyun berjongkok menangis didalam kamar mandi berharap Chanyeol yang datang. Kebiasaan Baekhyun yang menelepon Chanyeol setiap kali ia tidak bisa melakukan sesuatu di rumah, membuat teman kerja Chanyeol kebingungan menjawab telepon dari Baekhyun.

Setiap malam Baekhyun menunggu Chanyeol dikamar tidur mereka dan berharap esok pagi ia terbangun dengan sosok Chanyeol yang berada disebelahnya. Dulu Baekhyun begitu kesal kalau tidur mendengar suara dengkuran Chanyeol, tapi sekarang ia bahkan sering terbangun karena rindu mendengar dengkuran Chanyeol kembali. Dulu Baekhyun kesal karena Chanyeol sering berantakan dikamar tidur mereka, tetapi kini Baekhyun merasa kamar tidur mereka terasa kosong dan hampa. Dulu Baekhyun begitu kesal jika Chanyeol melakukan pekerjaan dan meninggalkannya di laptopnya tanpa me-log out, sekarang ia memandangi laptop-nya, mengusap tuts-tutsnya berharap bekas jari-jari Chanyeol masih tertinggal di sana.

Dulu Baekhyun paling tidak suka ketika Chanyeol membuat kopi tanpa alas piring dimeja, sekarang bekasnya yang tersisa di sarapan pagi terakhir Chanyeol pun tidak mau Baekhyun hapus. Remote televisi yang biasa disembunyikan Chanyeol sekarang dengan mudah dapat Baekhyun temukan meski ia berharap bisa mengganti kehilangan Chanyeol dengan kehilangan remote. Semua kebodohan itu Baekhyun lakukan karena ia baru menyadari bahwa Chanyeol sangat mencintainya dan Baekhyun sudah terkena panah cinta yang Chanyeol tancapkan.

Baekhyun marah pada dirinya sendiri, ia marah karena semua kelihatan normal meskipun Chanyeol sudah tidak ada. Baekhyun marah karena baju-baju Chanyeol masih di sana meninggalkan baunya yang membuat Baekhyun rindu. Baekhyun marah karena tak bisa menghentikan semua penyesalannya. Baekhyun marah karena tak ada lagi yang membujuknya agar tenang, tak ada lagi yang mengingatkannya untuk selalu berdoa ke gereja meskipun kini ia lakukan dengan ikhlas.

Baekhyun pergi ke gereja dan berdo'a disana karena ia ingin meminta maaf, meminta maaf pada Tuhan karena menyia-nyiakan suami yang telah dianugerahkan padanya, meminta ampun karena telah menjadi istri yang tidak baik pada suami yang begitu sempurna. Doa dan pengakuan dosalah yang mampu menghapus dukanya sedikit demi sedikit.

Cinta Tuhan padanya ditunjukkannya dengan begitu banyak perhatian dari keluarga untuknya dan anak-anak. Teman-temannya yang selama ini ia bela-belain, hampir tak pernah menunjukkan batang hidung mereka setelah kepergian suaminya.

.

.

Empat puluh hari setelah kematian Chanyeol, keluarga mengingatkan Baekhyun untuk bangkit dari keterpurukan. Ada dua anak yang menunggunya dan harus ia besarkan. Kembali rasa bingung merasuki Baekhyun. Selama ini ia hanya tahu beres dan tak pernah bekerja. Semua dilakukan oleh Chanyeol. Berapa besar pendapatan Chanyeol selama ini Baekhyun tak pernah peduli, yang ia pedulikan hanya jumlah won yang Chanyeol transfer ke rekeningnya, yang untuk ia pakai untuk keperluan pribadi dan setiap bulan uang itu hampir tak pernah bersisa. Dari kantor tempat Chanyeol bekerja, Baekhyun memperoleh gaji terakhir beserta kompensasi bonusnya sekaligus tunjangan kematian Chanyeol.

Ketika melihatnya Baekhyun terdiam tak menyangka, ternyata seluruh gaji Chanyeol ditransfer ke rekeningnya selama ini. Padahal tak pernah sedikitpun Baekhyun menggunakan uang itu untuk keperluan rumah tangga. Entah darimana Chanyeol memperoleh uang lain untuk memenuhi kebutuhan rumah tangga mereka karena Baekhyun tak pernah bertanya sekalipun soal itu. Yang Baekhyun tahu sekarang ia harus bekerja atau anak-anaknya takkan bisa hidup karena jumlah gaji terakhir dan kompensasi bonus yang diterimanya takkan cukup untuk menghidupi mereka bertiga sampai sikembar besar nanti. Tapi bekerja di mana? Baekhyun hampir tak pernah punya pengalaman sama sekali. Semuanya selalu diatur oleh Chanyeol.

.

.

Kebingungan Baekhyun terjawab beberapa waktu kemudian. Ayahnya datang bersama seorang notaris. Notaris itu membawa banyak sekali dokumen. Lalu notaris itu memberikan sebuah surat. Surat pernyataan Chanyeol bahwa ia mewariskan seluruh kekayaannya pada Baekhyun dan anak-anak, Chanyeol menyertai Ibunya dalam surat tersebut tapi yang membuat Baekhyun tak mampu berkata apapun adalah isi surat Chanyeol untuknya

 _ **Istriku Byun Baekhyun tersayang,**_

 _Maaf karena harus meninggalkanmu terlebih dahulu, sayang. maaf karena harus membuatmu bertanggung jawab mengurus segalanya sendiri. Maaf karena aku tak bisa memberimu cinta dan kasih sayang lagi. Tuhan memberiku waktu yang terlalu singkat karena mencintaimu dan anak-anak adalah hal terbaik yang pernah kulakukan untukmu._

 _Seandainya aku bisa, aku ingin mendampingimu sayang selamanya. Tetapi aku tak mau kalian kehilangan kasih sayangku begitu saja. Selama ini aku telah menabung sedikit demi sedikit untuk kehidupan kalian nanti. Aku tak ingin sayang susah setelah aku pergi. Tak banyak yang bisa kuberikan tetapi aku berharap sayang bisa memanfaatkannya untuk membesarkan dan mendidik anak-anak. Lakukan yang terbaik untuk mereka, ya sayang._

 _Jangan menangis, sayangku yang manja. Lakukan banyak hal untuk membuat hidupmu yang terbuang percuma selama ini. Aku memberi kebebasan padamu untuk mewujudkan mimpi-mimpi yang tak sempat kau lakukan selama ini. Maafkan kalau aku menyusahkanmu dan semoga Tuhan memberimu jodoh yang lebih baik dariku._

 _Teruntuk Luhan, putri tercintaku. Maafkan Papa karena tak bisa mendampingimu. Jadilah istri yang baik seperti Mama dan Sehun ksatria pelindungku. Jagalah Mama dan Luhan. Jangan jadi anak yang bandel lagi dan selalu ingat dimanapun kalian berada, Papa akan disana melihatnya. Oke, Buddy!_

Baekhyun terisak membaca surat itu, ada gambar kartun dengan kacamata yang diberi lidah menjulur khas Chanyeol kalau ia mengirimkan note.

Notaris memberitahu bahwa selama ini suaminya memiliki beberapa asuransi dan tabungan deposito dari hasil warisan ayah kandung Chanyeol. Chanyeol membuat beberapa usaha dari hasil deposito tabungan tersebut dan usaha tersebut cukup berhasil meskipun dijalankan oleh orang-orang kepercayaannya. Baekhyun hanya bisa menangis terharu mengetahui betapa besar cinta Chanyeol padanya dan anak-anak, sehingga ketika ajal menjemputnya, Chanyeol tetap membanjiri mereka dengan cinta..

.

.

.

 **...ChanBaek...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun tak pernah berpikir untuk menikah lagi. Banyaknya lelaki yang hadir tak mampu menghapus sosok Chanyeol yang masih begitu hidup di dalam hatinya. Hari demi hari hanya ia abdikan untuk anak-anaknya. Ketika orangtuanya dan mertuanya pergi satu persatu meninggalkannya selama-lamanya, tak satupun meninggalkan kesedihan sedalam kesedihannya saat Chanyeol pergi.

Kini kedua putra putrinya sudah berusia dua puluh tiga tahun. Dua hari lagi putrinya Luhan akan menikahi seorang pemuda dari negara seberang. Sementara Sehun saat ini tengah melanjutkan pendidikannya di luar negeri.

Saat itu Luhan datang dan bertanya Baekhyun "Mama, Luhan harus bagaimana nanti setelah menjadi istri? Mama kan tau kalau Luhan tidak bisa masak, tidak bisa nyuci, bagaimana nanti Ma?"

Mendengar keluh kesah putrinya, Baekhyun merangkul Luhan sambil berkata "Cinta sayang, cintailah suamimu, cintailah pilihan hatimu, cintailah apa yang ia miliki dan kau akan mendapatkan segalanya. Karena cinta, kau akan belajar menyenangkan hatinya, akan belajar menerima kekurangannya, akan belajar bahwa sebesar apapun persoalan, kalian akan menyelesaikannya atas nama cinta."

Luhan menatap Ibunya, "Seperti cinta Mama untuk Papa? Cinta itukah yang membuat Mama tetap setia pada Papa sampai sekarang?" ucap Luhan dengan polos.

Baekhyun menggeleng, "Bukan, sayangku. Cintailah suamimu seperti Papa mencintai Mama dulu, seperti Papa mencintai kalian berdua. Mama setia pada Papa karena cinta Papa yang begitu besar pada Mama dan kalian berdua." lanjut Baekhyun sambil membelai lembut rambut panjang putrinya.

Luhan memeluk Ibunya dan memandang Ibunya dengan sayang "Terima kasih Mama. Luhan ingin menjadi istri seperti Mama, dan semoga suami Luhan nanti juga akan mencintai Luhan seperti Papa yang sangat mencintai Mama dan kami berdua"

.

.

.

Baekhyun POV

Aku mungkin tak beruntung karena tak sempat menunjukkan cintaku pada suamiku. Aku menghabiskan sepuluh tahun untuk membencinya, tetapi menghabiskan hampir sepanjang sisa hidupku untuk mencintainya. Aku bebas darinya karena kematian, tapi aku tak pernah bisa bebas dari cintanya yang begitu tulus.

Jika aku dilahirkankan kembali aku akan memilih untuk tetap menjadi istrimu lagi dan aku ingin kau tetap menjadi suamiku. Dan aku berjanji tak akan menyia-nyiakan mu lagi seperti yang kulakukan dahulu.

Sayangku Park Chanyeol, aku sudah berhasil membesarkan kedua anak kita dengan baik seperti keinginanmu. Kali ini aku melakukannya dengan benar kan sayang? Apa kau bahagia diatas sana? Aku sangat merindukanmu, aku ingin bersamamu. Jika waktunya tiba nanti jemputlah aku untuk bersamamu sayangku.

.

.

.

 **...THE END...**

 **.**

 **A/N: Seperti yang aku bilang diatas, cerita ini bukan punyaku, ini terinspirasi dari kisah nyata yang aku baca disalah satu blog. Aku hanya menuangkannya dengan bahasaku dan dengan beberapa perubahan seperlunya sesuai dengan kebutuhan. Mungkin ada yang dari kalian pernah membaca cerita yang seperti ini. Kisah ini sangat menginspirasi aku itulah kenapa aku memilih menjadikannya FF supaya aku bisa berbagi sama kalian juga semua. Dari kisah ini banyak pelajaran yang bisa kita dapatkan. Salah satunya mengajarkan kita untuk selalu bersyukur atas apa yang kita punya. Jangan pernah menyia-nyiakan apapun yg kita miliki. Apapun itu, baik itu pasangan, teman sahabat, dan terutama orangtua. Karena kita gak tau, sesuatu yang kita sia-siakan itu terkadang adalah hal yang sangat berharga. Dan kita baru menyadarinya setelah kita kehilangannya. Ibarat kaya katanya Bang Roma Irama, 'kalau sudah tiada baru terasa'. Semoga saja kita ga mengalami hal yang dama seperti yang dialami tokoh Baekhyun disini. So guys mulai sekarang marilah sama-sama kita menghargai apa yang kita punya. Karena pada dasarnya Tuhan itu memberikan apa yang kita butuhkan bukan apa yang kita inginkan. Terkadang apa yang kita inginkan itu belum tentu yang terbaik untuk kita. Baiklah sekian Ella edisi sok bijak kali ini, yang sedang gegana akibat merindukan sang bundo, yah inilah contoh salah satu menyia-nyiakan yang berharga. Dulu saat dekat yang ada aku ngajak Ibuku ribut mulu, saat udah jauh begini baru deh terasa kehilangan. Mama aku rindu /peluk dari jauh/.**

 **Dan FF ini juga sebagai pelunasan hutang yang aku janjiin untuk Unnie Fijri a.k.a emaknya Chanyeol, gimana Ummi? uda angst belom ini? Sampe anakknya dimatiin lagi disini. Semoga puas ya dengan hasilnya. Okedeh ssampai ketemu lagi di next FF, papay~~~**


End file.
